Kabuki Sisters
|school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |cast = Ookabuki ("Big" Sister Kabuki, leader) Kokabuki ("Little" sister Kabuki) |firstepisode = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! (cameo) Kabuki Sisters (Full Episode Appearance) |lastepisode = Without realizing the youth |fullname = Kabuki Sisters |image2 = 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-007699.jpg |image2caption = Noh-Kyogen Sisters}} The , briefly called the in season 2, are primary characters in both Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2. They are a pair of theater-themed combatants, hence the names " " and " - ", which are types of Japanese dramatic performances. In the first season, they were considered "lone wolves" who didn't follow the rules that true yankees live by. They were trying to distinguish themselves by fighting every rival of theirs around. However, after their defeat by Maeda Atsuko, they allied themselves with her. In the second season, they had become part of Rappapa's four Queens. History At some time in the past, possibly when they were first years students at Majisuka Gakuen, the two met each other and began a close friendship. They started to fight together as a pair, and even wear similar clothing, with Kokabuki acting as a sidekick. Sometime after they were defeated by Atsuko, the Kabuki Sisters lost to Choukoku in a fight. After defeating the two, Choukoku read and left poem cards for both of them. Majisuka Gakuen 1 The Kabuki Sisters had a brief appearance in the first episode, as Maeda Atsuko walked past them. After hearing that Atsuko had defeated Team Hormone, they took an interest in the transfer student. The duo were next seen beating up two Yabakune students. Kokabuki mocked their fallen opponents, then asked Ookabuki to "do the honors". While Ookabuki prepared to use her special move, a straight hand strike, the Yabakune girls got up and ran away. The two started to chased their opponents, but stopped after encountering Atsuko and Onizuka Daruma. They proceeded to make an attempt at provoking Atsuko, by taking her nursing book and tearing a page from it. However, Atsuko simply ignored them and walks away. Daruma attempted to fight the Kabuki Sisters, but the duo beat her up. They then told her to pass on a message that they would be waiting for Atsuko near a girder bridge. As the Kabuki Sisters came to the meeting place, Daruma showed up in place of Atsuko. She attempted to challenge the two, but lost to them again. As Atsuko was walking back home from her job at the hospital, she went through the overpass. She found Daruma lying prone on the ground, having been badly beaten up by the Kabuki Sisters. The duo attempted to provoke the transfer student by hitting Daruma repeatedly. Ookabuki asked Atsuko if she was going to ignore her underling being beaten up, and called her a coward. When the transfer student failed to retaliate, the Kabuki Sisters began laughing at her. Atsuko started to become mad, but was truly provoked when Ookabuki asked "are you serious?". The Kabuki Sisters were momentarily surprised by Atsuko's unexpected display of anger. Recognizing that her challenge for a battle had been accepted, Ookabuki charged at Atsuko. The two began to fight, while Kokabuki and Daruma looked on. When Ookabuki moved into position to use her straight hand strike, Kokabuki explained the details of the special move. Daruma asked if she was trying to act as a commentator on the fight. Ookabuki then successfully used her straight hand strike, but was knocked down by Atsuko. Kokabuki ran to the side of her defeated "older sister", as their opponent left with her underling. The Kabuki Sisters reappear when Daruma asks them and others who Atsuko had fought (Gakuran and Choukoku) through a text message to help her in the fight against Black. Despite being outnumbered four to one, the Queen uses her incredible speed to knock her opponents down. After a long fight, Kokabuki accidently rips off Black's rosary necklace. This distracts Black long enough to be punched in the face by Ookabuki and Gakuran, causing her to fall back straight into Daruma's headbutt. The Queen is finally knocked out, and Daruma gives each of her allies a "chicken wing of victory". Later, the Kabuki Sisters encounter Gekikara by the overpass where they usually hang out. The two are discovered brutally beaten and tied to a fence by Atsuko and Daruma. Kokabuki and Ookabuki warn Atsuko to "run away" and not to get involved. Although Gekikara then emerges and issues a threat, she walks away without fighting Atsuko. Later in episode 8 it is shown that Gekikara takes down all of Atsuko's allies except Daruma to anger her. It is unknown whether the Kabuki Sisters were simply the first victims in this pattern of attack, or that they attempted to take on the Queen themselves after encountering her. As Atsuko is on the verge of being beaten by Gekikara, the Kabuki Sisters with arrive along with Gakuran to assist her. Both of the sisters are bandaged, as the wounds from their initial confrontation with the lunatic Queen are not yet healed. As Atsuko's allies rush into the fight, Kokabuki is quickly taken down after Gekikara hits her with a mop. The clearly weakened Ookabuki is also knocked down by a punch from the Queen. After the fight comes to an end, the two support each other as Atsuko angrily proclaims that she doesn't need any friends. The Kabuki Sisters appeared to show their support when Atsuko went to fight Sado. Along with the other members and allies of Maeda Gundan, they waited by the foot of the stairs as the the battle went on in the Rappapa clubhouse. When Atsuko emerges victorious, they walked away smiling. The pair made its final appearance in the last episode, attending the graduation ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 The Kabuki Sisters have now become part of the Four Heavenly Queens in the new Rappapa, along with Gakuran. The two welcome the challenge from Center, and are looking forward to fighting her. Along with the rest of the new Rappapa members, the Kabuki Sisters also meets with Yuko's younger sisters Yuka and Yuki. When Yabakune start attacking Majijo students, the Kabuki Sisters confront them to see why they have broken the peace treaty between the two schools. When the two see that Shibuya has enrolled in Yabakune, they are shocked. This quickly turns to anger at Shibuya's betrayal, and the Kabuki Sisters call her a traitor to Majijo. The pair begin to fight a large group of Yabakune students together. While Kokabuki continues to fends off the Yabakune, Ookabuki challenges Shibuya. As the "older sister" fights the former Queen one-on-one, Kokabuki is shown using several wrestling moves on Chiharu and Sanae. Ookabuki uses her straight-hand strike successfully, but is defeated by an uppercut from Shibuya. Kokabuki manages to take down most of the Yabakune members, but is eventually overwhelmed at the same time Ookabuki is taken out. The Kabuki Sisters ended up being hospitalized after their fight with Yabakune. However, the duo eventually returned to Majijo and started to train their strength. They later participated in the final showdown against Yabakune, taking down both Yabakune and other rival school students. When the fight ends, they then say farewell to Atsuko and call her name as she was being driven off in a police car. Gallery Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2